My Life Definitely Qualifies For Weird
by Clevernugget
Summary: Anastasia Alexis Isabella Garlend hates her name, and emos. So, wouldn't it be ironic for her to fall in love with one? And what does Justin Bieber have to do with this?
1. The Different Sides of My Brain

**Okayyyy soooo this is my first fanfic and I'm really nervous about it, so I would appreciate reviews...Just sayin'.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Different Sides of My Brain**

Alexis's POV

Now, I've seen some pretty strange things in my life. Some of which, including a bunch of senior citizens singing a song about beavers (don't ask) and fat guy on a unicycle playing the viola. But nothing beats what I was about to see. In fact, what I saw was easily way more interesting and definitely more exciting than a fat guy and old dudes.

Social Studies is easily the most boring class around, and having ADHD and dyslexia didn't help either. It was my last class before the bell rang and I kept on telling myself to refrain from falling asleep. We were learning American History for the tenth time and it didn't get any better than the last nine times I learned it. I looked at my classmates and it looked like they were having the same thoughts. Except Andrew, that is. Andrew is the nerdiest, yet hottest thirteen going to be fourteen year old alive. Right from his muscled abs and well toned body to his chocolaty brown eyes which were staring avidly at the teacher, who was going over something about a fat guy who knew French. I think he was talking about Benjamin Franklin? Oh, well.

I blushed when I realized Andrew caught me staring and looked down quickly. I glanced at him again to find him giving me a knowing smile. I looked down again embarrassed. My uncooperative neck craned my head up at Andrew again, just in time to see him mouth, "Wait for me at your locker."

I nodded to say I understood.

I wouldn't like to call myself pretty, but I am definitely above average. I know, from all the Valentine's Day cards I have received. I liked how my reflection looked in the mirror, though. I have long, thick, wavy, black hair which goes a little bit longer than my shoulders. I usually keep it down to let it fall across the sides of my head. I don't use makeup but I honestly don't need it. I think it makes me look fake, like a Barbie doll.

What I really like, are my eyes. They're a dazzling, sea blue color that stands out against my naturally tan skin. My friends always complain about why I don't use eye shadow to make my eyes standout more, and I always respond, "It's because I don't want to join a freak show."

It was really surprising was that Andrew wanted to talk to me. I honestly thought that he would go after some snobby know-it-all who thinks it's cool to talk in a high pitched nasal voice and apply excessive amounts of makeup.

Then the panicky side of my brain started to think that maybe he only wanted to tell me that I disgust him with my over excessive staring! Before I could think of more ways to put myself down, a voice I didn't want to hear interrupted me.

"Ms. Garlend! Would you like to explain to the class why you found it more interesting to gawk at Mr. Kell than listen to me?" he asked angrily. "These lectures you find boring will be on next years pre-tests you know!"

I reddened when I realized I was indeed staring at Andrew and I turned a dark shade of crimson, when I realized I was drooling.

I looked down so he wouldn't see me mutter curses at him under my breath. _How dare him! That old geezer! He had no right to single me out like that! He knows no one listens to him anyway! _I thought to myself, _At least he didn't use my first name._

My full name is Anastasia Alexis Isabella Garlend. It makes me sound like some painting in an art gallery. I have people call me by my first middle name, though. I don't think I could live if I had to answer to "Anastasia" 24/7. But I don't hear my full name often. Only by my friends when they're trying to annoy me and my dad when he's angry or when he's talking about mom. You see, it was my mom who picked my name out. She dropped me off on my dad's doorstep one day, in a basket all wrapped up in blankets with a letter explaining why she had to leave, my name, birthday and the rest of that whole mumbo jumbo.

My dad says she left because of family commitment, but he's always been a bad liar. So, I ask to see the letter myself, but he claims "he's misplaced it" or something. But sometimes, when its quiet at home, I find him reading a piece of paper with feminine handwriting and then when I ask him what he's reading, he would say, 'She'll explain when your older,' and then glance out the window as if he expects someone to pop up. By "she", I assume he's talking about mom, but that's impossible and he knows it. I'm actually hoping he'll explain today because it's my fourteenth birthday. It's just the two of us having my favorite food for dinner. No party, nothing.

_Don't worry young demigod, I will explain everything your father didn't before you become my dinner!_

I almost jumped out of my seat screaming, "Bloody Murder!"

I thought, just for a minute, that I had heard Andrew's voice in my mind. I glanced at him only to find him taking notes avidly.

_That's it, I'm definitely going insane,_ I thought to myself.

I went through the rest of class without imagining any sounds or zoning out. The bell rang and I collected my stuff and got out of there as fast as I could; like the rest of the adolescent kids in my class. Summer was seriously getting to us. With only a week left in school, how could you blame us?

When I got to my locker, Andrew was there waiting. The normally busy hallway was now deserted except for me, Andrew, and some emo kid at the end of the hall that looked like he was trying to eavesdrop.

I looked at Andrew and gave my best flirtatious smile, "Hey, Andrew."

"Don't stall demigod!" he snarled, and right before my eyes, he grew taller and taller until he was well over nine feet and almost touching the ceiling. I looked up fearfully and what I saw definitely qualified for weird. I couldn't see his well toned abs through, his now, dirty white shirt anymore. Instead of two eyes; the guy I had once called hot and gossiped over, had one large chocolaty brown eye and an ugly warped face.

I backed up quickly and almost fell down the stairs, racking my brain to recall the name of the monster I saw.

"Oh, why didn't I pay more attention to my sixth grade Social Studies teacher when we were learning about Greek Mythology?" I muttered to myself.

Suddenly, I remembered what Andrew had turned into, and I was almost sorry I did. There was no way what I was seeing was true. But, even as I tried to convince the panicky side of my brain nothing was happening, the serious side, which I wish I had more of, knew my imagination wasn't going over board. I looked up into the one eye of the Cyclops as he came closer and closer, his horrible face looming over me. I kept on backing up and, euughh! What was that stench? I guessed that Old Spice Ax didn't work on Cyclops'.

I backed up again to get away from the smell of old socks slapped with year old goat cheese.

I wish I could say I managed to escape from the scary monster and just catch the late bus as it left. But, it didn't happen that way. That was the happy ending part of my brain setting a nice scene before I was about to die.

Instead, I backed up into a corner.

I decided then, that I was allowed to scream.

So, I did.

* * *

**How was it? Did you like?**

**Next chapter, we will see the emo kid. And a lot of growling...I know it sounds weird but I promise that it will be better than it sounds.**


	2. Emos Don't Lie

**Okaaayyyy sooo I am really proud of myself. I typed 8 pages! Sorrt for the wait, though. My Social Studies teacher (how ironic) assigned a project on Black History Month and I was kinda occupied with that...anyways enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Emos Don't Lie**

"AHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed.

I don't think anyone heard me since I screamed mentally. But, who knows, maybe some weird force verbalized my thoughts and all of Athens, Illinois heard me. Including my dad in our little house not too far from school.

Yea, I was too scared to utter a noise, let alone something intelligent.

I guess the Cyclops could read minds because he sounded annoyed when he said, "Screaming won't help you, demigod!" As if he was trying to figure out why I was still able to form thoughts.

I'll tell you why. It was because the emo kid from earlier threw me a necklace with a dove pendent. In different circumstances, I would have stopped and thanked him for the pretty, shiny thing I received. But since I was about to get devoured by a hungry Cyclops, I thought that maybe I should save the "thank yous" for later.

Right now, you're probably thinking, "_She probably took the necklace and choked the Cyclops to death, coming out with only a hang nail!"_

Well…you're wrong. Instead of that, which would've been way cooler, I thrusted my necklace in front of me and said, "Stop, oh mighty Cyclops! I command…you to…stop…" my voice fading at the end.

Just then, my list of embarrassing moments received a new entry. The Cyclops started to laugh at me. Right in my face! It was the rudest thing ever! And it only made me angry.

"Who do you think you are, you big oaf?" I asked upset. "You are so dead now!" I exclaimed sounding braver than I felt.

Somehow I knew what to do. I pressed the jeweled eye of the dove and said, "Θάλασσα Περιστέρι!" _"__Sea Dove__!"_ The "pretty, shiny thing" turned into a shiny dangerous sword and I was so surprised I didn't notice the way I had my sword angled. It went straight into the stomach of a very surprised Cyclops.

If the Cyclops thought he was surprised, then I was astounded. I was so surprised that I didn't register the fact that yellow dust sprayed all over me. I just kept on staring at my sword which had turned back into the dove necklace, hanging innocently in my neck.

The silence was heavy over my shoulders, so I broke it by saying, "This is a dream. I will wake up by my ultra annoying alarm clock, and then walk out of my house half awake with a bagel in my mouth and chase after my school bus."

Somehow I didn't quite believe myself. Maybe it was because I just realized I was covered in Cyclops gut.

I started to examine myself and with a groan I realized my new Aerosmith shirt wasn't very presentable anymore.

I looked up when I heard footsteps. It was the emo kid who through me the necklace. Now that I looked at him, he really didn't look that emo. He had long (for a guy) black hair that fell across his face, onyx black eyes, and olive skin. He was a well four inches taller than me and was wearing black baggy jeans and a black shirt with a white skull on it. Nope, definitely emo. But, still kind of cute.

"Thanks," I said truly grateful, "you helped save me, in a way."

"No problem," he said. "Have you heard of Greek Mythology?"

I nodded unsure of where this was going.

What he said next I was totally unprepared for. "Well, they're real."

I started laughing like a drunken squirrel, waiting for a sign to show he was joking. When none came, I stared at him like an idiot.

"Yea, they're real," he repeated, "And now we need to get you to camp."

Before I lost my dignity, I said, "Hold on a minute! You expect me to come with you to some camp I don't even know is real?"

He smiled cockily and said, "Well, yes, yes I do Anastasia Alexis Isabella Garlend."

I was infuriated. I forgot any thoughts of him being cute. Here he comes along tossing me a necklace which just happens to turn into weapon that happens to saves my life, not even introducing himself, then expecting me to follow him to an imaginary camp? Not only that, but he uses my full name. How does he even know it? I don't remember having classes with him. Does he even go to my school?

"Listen emo kid," I said barely controlling my anger.

"I'm not emo! And my name's Nico, Nico di Angelo," he said anger flashing in his eyes.

"Whatever. I don't know how you know my name but, but I'm not going anywhere with you under my free will!"

"Okay," he said. And then he grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"What do you think you're doing?" I yelled. "You're not respecting my privacy or anything!"

I was fully aware that I was blushing.

"Stop struggling," he commanded.

I did as told, and suddenly a wave of darkness crashed over me and I felt nauseous. I heard voices all around, but couldn't see anything, so I started to scream. Then, as suddenly as it began, it stopped. And I realized we were in something that looked like a summer camp. _Huh, I guess emos don't lie, _I thought wryly. I turned my neck and saw a bunch of enormous cabins. A little to my left was a strawberry field and after that, a huge amphitheater. I looked the other way and saw a training arena and an archery field.

"Wow," I whispered.

I heard a throat clear and looked up to see a middle man in a wheelchair and behind him, a lot of surprised campers wearing orange T-shirts holding swords in mid-stance. They looked like they had stopped what they were doing to see if anything would happen. For some reason, that annoyed me.

He glanced at me for a second and stared at my dove necklace that was dangling freely on my neck.

He sighed heavily and said, "Nico, you may put her down now."

Oh, yeah, Nico the emo was still holding me.

"Sorry, Chiron," he said looking anywhere but me.

We both blushed as he put me down.

"Thanks, again," I mumbled embarrassed for the tenth time that day. Sarcasm fully intended.

"Don't mention it," he replied equally as embarrassed.

I stared at the old guy half-expecting him to pop up and go, "ROOOAAARRRR!" With everything that happened today, how could you blame me? Instead he kind of stood up from his wheelchair and became a centaur. I stared at him and my right eye began to twitch. I felt as though nothing could amaze me.

Everything that happened today came back replaying in my head and I voiced the thing I understood the best.

"It's my birthday today," I said stupidly.

I heard a few snickers from the crowd of campers wearing orange T-shirts. I glared at them and yelled, "Shut up, oranges!"

"Definitely a child of Ares," I heard someone say.

"No, look at how pretty she is. She's a child of Aphrodite," someone else said.

"Yea, look at her pendent, it's a dove," someone else replied.

"But, her hair is black and wavy like Percy. Hey, Percy, you have a new half-sister."

The murmuring continued around me.

I started to get angry and didn't try to voice it as something polite.

"Don't talk about me like I'm not there!" I exploded.

They must've of not expected my outburst because a couple of them jumped.

"Incase your wondering, I have eyes and ears and I really don't want to be here right now. The least all of you gawkers can do is give me some space," I yelled, tears welling up in my eyes.

"My dad is at home right now, probably wondering where the heck I am, and panicking because he doesn't know whether he should call the police just yet!"

I couldn't say anything more because I was too busy feeling sorry for me and weeping silently.

All of a sudden, everybody gasped and they started whispering to each other again. I caught my name a couple of times and a few "I told you sos". I looked at them bitterly wondering why they refused to leave me alone. But suddenly, I gasped myself. My silver dove pendent, with the jeweled eye was glowing.

The light was so bright. It blinded me if I tried to look at it. So many colors were swirling around me. The light grew, and grew until it was gone in a flash. In its place was a golden trident with a miniature dove to the side floating over my head like the on my necklace.

I could tell what happened wasn't normal.

When I examined myself to make sure I wasn't covered in any sort of gut, I wanted to puke guts myself. I was wearing a short dress that stopped right at my knees. It had a white background with large yellow flowers and a green waistline with a flower bow. I changed my necklace into my sword and stared at my reflection. My dazzling, sea blue eyes were outlined with eye liner and balanced with eye shadow. My lips were beautifully decorated with bright red lipstick and my hair was loose and flowing standing perfectly in a way that I destroy the ozone layer every once in a while, with hairspray to get. To summarize, I looked stunning, but it just wasn't me.

There was an unbelievably long and awkward silence.

Chiron cleared his throat and said, "All hail, Anastasia Alexis Isabella Garlend, daughter of the sea god, Poseidon, earth shaker, storm bringer, Lord of Horses. Patron, Aphrodite, goddess of love, beauty and doves."

**

* * *

**

**I know I said there was supposed to be growling in this chapter, but I lied about that *ashamed* I just wanted to see reactions.**

**Sooooooo next chapter, there wil be just a tiny Nico/Alexis moment! **


	3. My Habit of Getting Carried

**I don't really feel proud of this chapter and I just really wanted to post it.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: My Habit of Getting Carried**

A million questions swarmed in my mind and I felt the ground revolve around my feet. My knees started to buckle and two strong arms caught me before I fell. I looked up to see who my savior was and I was surprised when it was Nico who was supporting me.

"Thanks, Nico the emo," I croaked.

He didn't glower at the emo part; instead I swore I could see just a flash of a smile when he answered, "No problem, princess."

I blushed and looked into his black eyes. They seemed to go on forever. Like deep dark tunnels that swallow you up. I tried to look away, but found I couldn't. I was trapped, like a rabbit stuck in a snare, and couldn't be released.

"Nico, you may take her to the Big House before she passes out. Someone from the Apollo Cabin go with them and take some nectar and ambrosia," Chiron ordered and his voice became my escape from the eyes that trapped me.

So, here I was, being carried by Nico, yet again. Not only that, but I didn't even have the energy to argue with him to make the time go by. The Big House was a short distance away and when I saw it I realized why they called it the Big House. It was enormous! It reminded me of those haunted mansions with the creaking stairs and large wooden doors that seemed to encourage you to open them even though they lead you to your death!

The Apollo camper went in before us to open the door, and Nico carried me in. He laid me down on a bed in a room off the hallway.

"Thanks, again," I said weakly, managing to give a small smile.

"It's all right," he shrugged sitting on a chair near the bed.

I found myself in the same problem I was in before. His eyes. They were perfect. I found myself breathing heavily as I looked in them.

He must have noticed because he said, "Whoa, what's wrong?" He felt my forehead. "Oh, Gods, you're heating up! Will! Will, get over hear, she's heating up!" he yelled.

I was touched that he was getting worried over me, but the yelling made my head hurt. A few moments later, a young boy looking about sixteen or seventeen, who I assumed was Will, came rushing in.

Nico stood up to leave, but I grabbed his hand and whispered, "Please, stay."

He looked at Will to see if it was okay. Will nodded his assent, so Nico sat down, still holding my hand. Not that I minded. It made this whole mess a tad bit less confusing.

By now, Will had finished setting up and was holding a spoonful of a sticky liquid and cookie squares in his hand.

"Drink it," he said, "it will help you get better sooner. The liquid is called nectar and the squares are called ambrosia. It's the food of the gods. It would burn up regular humans, but since your half god it won't affect you harmfully."

I put a little bit of the "nectar" in my mouth and instantly felt better. I immediately drank the rest. The "ambrosia" squares tasted like my dad's homemade lemonade. Thinking of my dad made me feel lonely so I tried calling out to him.

"Dad, I need my dad."

"Its okay, my dear," a voice said, "Your father has already been informed of where you are and he knows that you are quite safe."

I looked up and saw Chiron in his wheelchair. I was quite relieved that he didn't show up in centaur form because I didn't know how much more of this I could take, with ambrosia or not.

I tried to sit up but I immediately clutched my head in pain.

Nico jumped up and said, "Are you okay, should I get you anything?"

I let out a tiny laugh. "No, it's fine, it's just a headache."

He slightly relaxed.

"Anastasia," Chiron began.

"No, please call me Alexis. I hate Anastasia," I jumped in.

"All right then, Alexis," Chiron began again, "can I ask you what happened before you shadow traveled with Mr. di Angelo? You may add what you feel is necessary, Nico. Will, you may leave now if you want."

Will shrugged and left.

"You may start now, dear," Chiron said kindly.

I thought back to earlier. "Well, I was in my last class, Social Studies, and Andrew, this kid in my class, mouthed to me: "Wait for me at your locker" so I nodded yes. Then, a little later I was thinking about my mom, and I heard a voice in my mind saying that they would explain everything before they eat me or something. So, the bell rang and I went to my locker and Andrew was there waiting for me. Now, that I think back, Nico was there too, but at the end of the hall. So anyway, I said hey and then Andrew got all angry and turned into a Cyclops. Andrew the Cyclops backed me into a corner and Nico threw me my necklace," I said fingering it, "and I somehow knew what to do. I pressed the eye of it and said, Θάλασσα Περιστέρι! "_Sea Dove!"_ The dove turned into a sword and I accidentally brought it into the stomach of Andrew the Cyclops," I finished.

I looked at Nico to see if there was anything he would like to add, but he was staring intently in my eyes. I blushed a bit from the intensity of his gaze and looked away refusing to let myself get trapped in again.

Chiron sighed heavily and said, "Do you know that being a child of Poseidon is a gift and a curse? You are a child of the Big Three and monsters will stop at nothing to dispose of you," he warned not waiting for me to respond. "You have not only been claimed by Poseidon as his daughter, but Aphrodite, has also claimed herself your patron."

"How can my dad be Poseidon if I have a dad at home?" I asked majorly confused.

"I have been informed that your mortal mom was killed by a monster while you were still young. Poseidon was too busy grieving to find a home for you, so Aphrodite took pity and brought you to a mortal man she thought was suitable to take care of you. Aphrodite wrote the letter your foster father has, and as she signed it, she claimed herself your patron," Chiron explained.

I looked at Chiron like he was trying to teach a Kindergartener how to write a college worthy essay. Full of confusion and disbelief. As much as I didn't believe any of this, I also knew he was telling the truth.

All of a sudden, another sixteen or seventeen-year-old boy with wavy black hair and sea green eyes like my own sea blue ones, burst in.

"Where is she," he demanded, "I finally get a little sister and she is not about to die on me!"

"Percy, calm down. She's right here," Nico stated.

Percy looked at me concerned. "So, you're my little sister," he said gently. "I know, it's a lot to take in all in one hour."

"You're my brother," I confirmed. "Does that mean I finally have someone to annoy besides the emo over here?" I asked weakly.

Nico looked indignant but smiled nonetheless.

"Yup, you sure can," Percy grinned.

A thought suddenly occurred and patience was never one of my virtues, so I voiced it.

"Nico, where did you get my pendent from. You don't seem the type to carry around necklaces for emergencies," I asked.

"Oh, uh, it sort of appeared in the air with a note that said to give it to you and not to help you with the Cyclops. It was signed "A" and I figured Athena, and Ares wouldn't use pink stationary to save their lives so, Aphrodite was left," Nico explained. "Even though she doesn't look it, Aphrodite's really dangerous. One time, I insulted one of her daughters and she cursed me for a month so that I had makeup on no matter what!"

I snickered and Nico turned a delicate shade of Venetian Red.

"I wonder why Poseidon didn't send anything," I thought.

Or at least I _thought_ I thought. I didn't realize I had spoken out loud until Percy said, "Its okay, he's bound to send you something eventually, and plus, you haven't even prayed to him yet," Percy pointed out.

I smiled and said, "Thanks, bro."

"Anytime sis," he smiled in return.

Suddenly a wave of nausea washed over me and a headache worth four aspirins on my tolerance scale exploded like a pipe bomb.

"Ugh, I feel like Hades. If you guys respect my health, you'll call Will back in here and leave me to rest," I mumbled.

Percy nodded and left to get Will. He came back a moment later and said, "I'm going to leave now. Ask one of the campers to get me if you can't find me."

Will was all ready by the time Percy left and as he fed me ambrosia squares and canteens of nectar, I thought about how crazy this was and how much my life was going to change because of it.

I thanked Will when he was done and sent a silent prayer to Poseidon.

_Uhhh Dad, if you're listening, I just want to say thank you for claiming me so soon and…I hope the rest of you day is great, _I finished awkwardly.

Soon, I felt myself fall into a peaceful slumber.

Psh, peaceful my patoot.

* * *

**What did you think?**

** I kinda meen some ideas for what I should make her dream about...so I would really appreciate ideas.**

** -Clevernugget**


End file.
